


close

by djhquiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhquiff/pseuds/djhquiff
Summary: Dan and Phil have a quiet night
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	close

*

It was a quiet night for them. 

Under the covers, not an inch between them, sharing languid kisses here and there. 

Phil was the one to suggest they had a Buffy marathon earlier because it had been a while since they’d watched it. They were too focused on the screen before they realised it was nearly 3am, so Phil dragged Dan to bed promising cuddles. 

They had both stripped down to their underwear and got under the covers, before Dan was pulling Phil in for a hug. 

This is what both of them enjoyed, being in each others space and basking in one another. 

There was a slight cold breeze coming into the room. 

Dan liked to leave the window open at night, he says it helps him relax more and it also gives him another reason to add more blankets and cuddle closer to Phil. 

Phil definitely doesn’t complain about that. 

Phil was gently running his fingers over Dans arm, whilst Dan was playing with the hairs on Phils chest.  
It was sometime between 3 and 4 am, Dan wasn’t entirely sure.

Every now and then, Dan would lift his head from where it rested against his pillow, to give Phil a few kisses on his cheek, up to his forehead and back down to give a soft kiss to his lips. 

Phil smiled back at him and reached down to grab Dans hand where it rested on his chest, to give a kiss to his fingers. 

Their fingers interlocked and rested between them. 

Dan loved holding Phils hand, it was such a small gesture but they could never do it in public or anywhere other than their own flat. So here in bed with Phil felt nice, he felt warmth and love spread between them and he didn’t want this moment to end. 

It reminds him of the Manchester days, when they used to just lay in Phils bed and cuddled until they forgot about their responsibilities. For Dan that was University and for Phil it was mainly worrying about Dan. 

He used to wish they could just stay in bed together, all day and honestly he still wishes he could do that. But it’s different now, YouTube is a proper job they both have and they have so much work to do, along with so much stress.

“You okay?” Phil asked. 

Dan looked up at Phil and had to stop himself from getting lost in his blue eyes. It was always a running joke about ‘getting lost in each others eyes’ and ‘heart eyes for each other’ but Dan genuinely did lose himself when he looked at Phil. 

“Yeah, I’m just thinking” Dan said. 

“Oh no, that’s never good” Phil laughed. 

Dan snorted and rolled his eyes fondly at him. 

“What you thinking about?” Phil asked. 

“You, me, us I guess” Dan said. 

He always felt weird talking to Phil about his thoughts because he never understood them himself, so to try and explain them to Phil was impossible. But somehow even if was just jumbled words, Phil knew what Dan meant.

“What about us?” 

“I don’t know, just thinking about Manchester and how life was so much easier. Where our only worries were if I was going to have a mental breakdown or not.” Dan chuckled as he referred to his uni days. 

“Yeah and you using up all my washing powder” Phil said poking Dan in the ribs. 

Dan squirmed away but Phil kept his hand on Dan, laying his hand flat around his waist. 

It’s true Dan would always go over to Phils to do his washing because any excuse he had to leave uni and hang out with Phil, he would take it. 

“I don’t know, ignore me i’m just being weird.”

Phil pulled Dan closer until theirs faces were merely inches apart. He could feel Dans breath against his own lips as he looked straight at him. 

“Talk to me. Or if you don’t too, we can just try and sleep or—“ 

Phil was rambling and was cut off by Dan placing their lips together. 

Their lips move in sync as Dan asks for entrance, sliding his tongue over Phils bottom lip and letting their tongues dance together. 

Phils moves his hand to find Dans curls, that have grown so long his fingers get lost between them, due to not getting a haircut in so long. They kiss deep and hard until Phil pulls away but still keeps a close distance between them. 

“I love you” Dan said.

“I love you too. Let’s get some sleep yeah” 

Phil pecked Dan on the lips and pulled his head closer, so his head rested against Phils neck. 

He felt Dan kiss his neck as he closed his eyes and pulled him closer. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! 
> 
> tumblr - djhquiff


End file.
